What She Didnt Know
by DaNa-StOwE-WaNnAbE704
Summary: Danas Life Is Going Great..But How Fast It Can Change. Chap Five Is Up!...Sorry It Took So Long! R&R Please!
1. Perfect

**I Love Strong Medicine...I Love Dana..Nick..Lu...Andy...Dr J...Lana..Peter..Milo...Ben..and the people that play them...I just thought of a story and im rolling with it...I would never want this to happen in real life... but its just a story that popped in my head..i dont own anyone cept for Amy..This Story takes place season 5 before Richard Biggs Passed Away (RIP) ..But..Andy is here also,they just got a new doctor...And Nick And Dana have been married for two years.**

**It was a foggy morning in Philly. The sun shined through Dana's slik curtains,and gently flowed onto her face.She turned over to see Nick laying next to her,his arms wrapped around her. She thought what a perfect life she had,shes married to a wonderful guy,she has a Beautiful daughter,life couldn't get any more perfect she thought. She never wanted to leave his arms,it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.**

**"Mmm Morning Dana" Nick Said Kissing Danas Neck**

**"Good Morning Nick,How Did You Sleep? Dana Asked**

**"Wonderful,Because I Have The Most Beautiful Person Sleeping Next To Me" Nick Said...Making Dana Blush.**

**"Nick I Love You" Dana Said Kissing Nicks Neck.**

**"I Love You To Babe" Nick Said running his fingers through her hair,then kissing her neck,she let out a soft moan.**

**"Oh Nick..." Dana Moaned As She Rolled On Top Of Nick.**

**Dana took off Nicks shirt and kissed his chest,As he let out a soft moan.**

**"Mommmy,Daddy" Amy said Jumping on there bed**

**"Morning" Nick Said Rolling Over,A Little upset that they were interrupted.**

**"Morning Sweetheart" Dana Said,Catching A Glimpse of the Clock.**

**"Oh Nick,I Gotta Run,Im Going To Be Late" Dana Said running to the shower.**

**Dana practically was running when she ran into Dr Jackson,nearly knocking him over.**

**"Oh I'm sorry Bob,I'm just running A little late thats all" **

**"Thats ok Dana,Umm Dana I Was Wondering if you would mind staying a little later tonight,I need to talk to you about something"**

**"Ok Bob,It's No Problem,Well I Better Get Going,See Ya Later" Dana Said,Rushing Into Work**

**"Morning Lana,Whos First?" Dana Asked**

**"Actually Mrs Gladstone isn't here yet"**

**"Ok,When She Gets Here,Just tell her to come into my offfice" Dana Said**

**"Ok Will Do Dr.Stowe" Lana Replied**

**Dana sat down at her desk,looking at her pictures of Nick And Amy,How She Loved Them More Then Anything In The World. Well It Was A pretty slow day at the Clinic,Only a few patients,but it gave Dana more time to Talk to everyone.**

**"So Andy how are things with You and Milo? Dana Asked**

**"They Are Wonderful,He is the most incredible man in the world" Andy Said,With A Huge Smile.**

**"Aww Your Going To Make Me Blush" Milo Said,Comming Up Behind Andy And Putting His Hands Around Her Neck,And Kissing Her Neck" **

**"Oh Milo" Andy Said,Just as she was about to kiss Him her pager went off.**

**"Dang Things" Andy Said And Took Off Down The Hall**

**Lu Came Out Of Her Office looking very Happy**

**"What Are You So Happy About Lu?" Dana Asked**

**"Nothing Really" Lu said is a sing-song voice**

**"Ah Com'on Gurl,We Know Something Up." Lana Said**

**"Well It's nothing really,Just me and Ben,We are Getting So Close,I Think I Love Him You Guys,How I Feel With Him..Its Something Else" Lu Said Trying Not To Blush.**

**"Well Hello There" Ben Said Grabbing Lu And Turning Her Around To Lay a Whopper Of A Kiss On Her.**

**"Com'on You Two Get A Room" Lana Said Smiling.**

**Lu And Ben Went Into Lu's Office**

**"Im Guessing She Wont Be Seeing Patients For A Bit" Dana Said Smiling.**

**It Made Dana so happy to see everyone else Happy,Lu Finding Love Again After Everything She Has Been Through,Andy Finding Milo after Les,And Her Being so incredibly Blessed With Nick And Amy. Her world was everything she wanted it to be. But What she didnt know that it would change within the blink of an eye.**

**Well Thats Chap 1..Yes Not The Greatest But It Will Get Better..So What Do U Think?**


	2. One Night Changes Everything

**Hey I Dont Own Anyone...Ya Ya Da Da...This Chap Might Be Rated R..Im Not Sure..But Just Warning You!! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey Dana..What Are You Doing? Lu Asked?**

**"Oh Nothing Just finishing up some paper work"**

**"Ok Well I'll See you tomorrow then,Bye" Lu Said**

**"Hey Andy,You Leaving To?" Dana Asked**

**"Yea Big Date With Milo." Andy Smiled**

**"Ok Have Fun"**

**"Ok Bye Dana,Good Night" Andy Said,Waving as she was walking out the door.**

**Dana Sat in her office for a while,finishing up some paper work,she must have fallen alseep because next thing she knew Dr Jackson was waking her up.**

**"Dana...Dana" Dr Jackson Said**

**"Mm Huh?..What?" Dana Her Eyes**

**"Dana Its 9:45,you must have fallen alseep"**

**"Oh Im sorry Bob,I Forgot you wanted to talk to me about something,Im Sorry"**

**"Oh Its No Problem,I just was going to talk about your research but Im sure it can wait,Its late I sure you want to get home" Dr Jackson said with a sly smile.**

**'Thanks Bob,Well I better get going,Nick is probably wondering where I am,I'll talk to you later" Dana Said **

**As she was walking out of her office,Dr Jackson walked in front and Dana and shut the door. **

**"Where Ya Going So Fast?" He Asked**

**Dana Looked At His Face,and in his eyes and she could tell something was different.**

**"Uhh Bob,I Need to get home"**

**"I Think Nick Can Wait" Dr Jackson said,pulling Dana Closer.**

**"What Are You Doing?" Dana Asked.**

**"Nothing,We Both Know What We Want" He Said And With That He Kissed Her.**

**On Reflex Dana Kissed Him Back,But Then Pulled Away.**

**"Bob,Don't" Dana Said,Trying To Pull Away.**

**"Oh Com'on I Know You Want Me" Dr Jackson Said,Kissing Dana again**

**This time Dana tried to pull away but He was to strong,she started to panic.**

**"Please Bob,Dont Do This" Dana Said,Tears Filling Her Eyes.**

**Dr Jackson pushed Dana back to her couch and pinned her down. He Continued to kiss her. Dana tried to squirm out but he was to strong. **

**"Please Bob..Stop" Dana Said As Tears rolled down her face.**

**"Dana,Stop crying,I know you want this,even though you wont admit it,I see the way you look at me" Dr Jackson Said,Trying to unbuckle his belt.**

**"What are you talking about Bob,Please just stop,If you stop I'll forget this ever happened" Dana Said,getting more upset.**

**"No,See You should have went with me,and Not nick" Dr Jackson Said,With a little laugh.**

**Dana Could See Evil In His Eyes. He Finally Got His Pants Unbuckled,but Dana managed to get out from underneath him and ran for the door but Dr Jackson was faster and got there first.**

**"See Dana,NOW Im Mad" Dr Jackson Said Grabbing Dana and bringing her to the couch**

**"NOOO" Dana Screamed,hoping someone would here her.**

**Dr Jackson put his hand over her mouth. "Scream,And Ur As Good As Dead" **

**"Please Dont" Dana Said sobbing and starting to shake.**

**Dr Jackson unzipped her skirt and took it off.**

**"See I Would Never Think You Were A Thong Person" Dr Jackson Said with a smile**

**"Please Bob,Dont,This Isn't What You Want" Dana Said sobbing violently.**

**"Oh But It Is" Dr Jackson Said,With His Hand He Removed Danas Underwear and found his way in her,the more she cried the harder he went,when he was finished he gave her a kiss and told her to put on her clothes and if she told anyone about this she would be fired and never work anywhere as a doctor ever again,and walked out the door.**

**Dana just sat there for what seemed like hours,she was numb,she couldn't move. A million thoughts ran through her head,she was so confused,she didn't know what to do.After about an Hour,she deciced to call Nick,but no one answered so she left a message. **

**Hey Nick,Its Me Dana,Um I Have a patient that needs me so i prolly wont be home till late, Her Voice Began To Shake I didnt want you to worry give,Amy my love. I Love You. **

**Dana Hung up and started to cry again,she thought she should call Lu to ask her to perform a rape kit on her. **

**"Mm Hello" A Voice Said On The Other Side Of The Phone.**

**"L..Lu" Dana Said realizing it was almost midnight.**

**"Who Is This?" Lu Asked.**

**"Da..Dana" **

**"Whats Wrong Dana?" Lu could hear Dana's voice trembling.**

**"I..I Need you here at the Clinic..Please dont ask any questions just come." Dana Said.**

**"Sure Dana,Give Me 10 Minutes" Lu said and hung up,she threw her hair up,got in her car and raced over to the clinic.**

**As she opened the Clinic's door,she could see Dana sitting on her couch with her hair all messed up,and her cheeks all red,holding her knees rocking back and forth.**

**"Dana...Whats Wrong?" Lu Asked Looking Extremely Worried.**

**Dana Just sat there rocking back and forth,just staring into space.**

**"Its My Fault" Dana Said.**

**"Dana,What Do You Mean,Whats Your Fault?" Lu Said,Getting More Confused**

**"I Should Have Fought."**

**"Dana,What In The World Are You Talking About?" Lu Said Getting Frustrated.**

**"He..He Was Just So Strong"**

**Lu started to get a feeling that Dana was maybe Attacked..Or even worse....Raped.**

**"Dana...Were You Raped?" Lu Asked...Getting Worried.**

**Dana just sat there,with a blank look on her face.**

**"Dana,Please Say Something"**

**"How Could He Do This To Me" Dana Said Getting More Pale **

**"Dana Who..What..When..How?" Lu Said...Extremly Confused.**

**"He Just Overpowered Me,I Tried To Fight..Didn't I?" Dana Asked,In A Trance Like Form.**

**"Dana Stowe,I Have No Clue Whats Going On" Lu Said,She Got some cold water and splashed it on Danas Face,And Dana Come out of her trance,and she started crying.**

**"Dana..." Lu Said**

**"Lu..He He..Raped Me Lu..How Could He...He Just Came In Here And Raped Me!" Dana Said Screaming Now**

**Lu just looked at Dana for a moment. "Who Raped You,I'll Kill The Son Of A Bitch"**

**"I..I Cant Say Lu,I Really Cant Say" Dana Said Trying To Stop Crying**

**"Dana,You Cant Protect The SOB,He Should Be In Jail For This" Lu Said trying not to get upset,she wanted to relax so Dana would.**

**"Lu,Please Just Do A Kit On Me,Please" Dana Begged.**

**Lu And Dana walked into The E.R,It Was a Slow Night So There Was Only A Few People There,So No One Noticed Them. Dana sat on the table and Lu started the kit.**

**"Name?"**

**"Dana Lee Stowe,White,D.O.B December 7,1962,I Have not bathed,changed clothes..." Dana went through the list as she knew what the questions where. "1 Assalint,Male,Relationship, Friend,Dr...."**

**Dana Took A Deep Breath,**

**"Dr Robert Jackson"**

**Lu's Mouth dropped to the floor,she couldn't belive the words that came out of Danas mouth.**

**"Dr Jackson...He Did This To You?" Lu Said,Still In Complete Shock.**

**"Yes" Dana Said,In A Faint Whisper.**

**"What?" Lu Asked **

**"YES HE DID THIS TO ME!" Dana Screamed.**

**"Ok..Shh I Need You To Calm Down Dana" Lu Said "I Need To Continue The Kit"**

**They Were Half Way Through The Test,When The Police Came.**

**"Police Ma'am,For Doctor Stowe"**

**Lu Opened Up The Curtain "Listen Im Not Done..Dont Touch Anything Please,The Evidence Is In Your Hands." Lu Said,And Walked Out**

**"Ok Lets Start This" Dana Said,With A Blank Look On Her Face. "I Was in my office,and I must have fallen alseep because the next thing I remember was Bob...Dr Jackson waking me up,saying it was 9:45,and I said I was sorry because I knew he wanted to talk to me about something"**

**"When Did He Say This?" The Detective Asked.**

**"Um This Morning,I Was Running Late For Work And I Bumped into him and he asked me if I could stay late because there was something he wanted to talk to me about"**

**"Did he tell you what it was?"**

**"No Not Then,But when he woke me up and told me it was ok that he just wanted to talk to me about my breast cancer research,and I said ok,and then I got some files up and I walked towards the door,and he got in front of me and asked me where I was going so fast,and I said I needed to get home and he said I think Nick can wait and we both want this and then he kissed me" **

**"Did You Kiss Him Back?" The Detective Said..Looking At Dana.**

**"Well Yea..."**

**"Why?"**

**"Reflex I Guess,But Then I Pulled Away And Said Dont,and then he said I know you want this and kissed me again but that time I pulled away and then he got this look in his eyes and he pulled me over to the couch and pinned me down"**

**"Did You Try To Get Away"**

**Dana Looked At The Detective.."What Do You Think"**

**"What Happened Next?"**

**"He Pinned me down,and kept kissing me,and at that point I was telling him to stop,and I was trying to push him off of me,but he was stronger then me,and when he was unblucking his pants,I managed to get away and run for the door,but he was faster and got there first and I looked in his eyes and I could see Evil,and he pushed and pulled me back to the couch where he took off my skirt and found himself in me" Dana Started To Tremble.**

**"Are You Going To Be All Right Ma'am?" The Detective Asked**

**"Yes I'll Be Fine" But Dana Knew She Would Never Be Fine**

**"And What Happened When It Was Done?"**

**"He Kissed me and told me if I told anyone what had happened that he would fire me and I would never work anywhere as a doctor ever again and then left"**

**"Ok I think we have all We need,I Need to ask,Is There anyway anything you said wasnt true?"**

**"Its The Truth..He Raped Me" Dana Said,Giving The Detectives A Glare**

**"Well Thank You Ma'am" The Detective Said,And Walked Out As Lu Was Walking In.**

**"How Did It Go?" Lu Asked**

**"It Seemed Like They Thought I Was Lieing Or Something" Dana Said.**

**"They Have To Be Like That,Thats How It Was For Me" Lu Said. "Well I Need To Continue"**

**"Ok"**

**Lu Continued to do the kit,Dana just layed there not making a sound. When they were done Lu handed Dana a pair of scrubs.**

**"Its Like Deju-Vu All Over Again...Almost" Lu Said,Looking At Dana,Who Was So Pale. "Are You Going To Be Alright?"**

**"Yea I'll Be Fine" Dana Said,Putting On The Scurbs,And walking out the E.R Doors. She got in her car and put her head on the steering wheel and cried,thinking how was she suppose to tell Nick what had happened.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was a very hard chapter for me to write since i love Dana so much and i could see a mental picture of everything happening in my head. Well what do u think?**


	3. Long Day

**Hey..Im Back Im Having Trouble Thinking Of What Should Happen...So It You Having Any Ideas...Tell Me!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dana pulled up to her house a litte past 5 in the morning,as she was pulling into the garage she noticed that her bedroom light was on,meaning that Nick had gotten up,her worst fear,because she didn't know how she was going to tell him she was raped,and was afraid to tell him by who of fear he might do something. She opened her car door slowly trying not to make any sound,and quietly tip-toed upstairs.  
  
"Dana..?"  
  
"AH,Oh,Oh Nick,I'm sorry" Dana Said,almost waking Amy up.  
  
"No,I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Nick Said,Giving Dana a hug,only to have her pull away "Dana,whats wrong?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"Nothing,I'm just really tired,and I have to be at the clinic in 3 hours,so I'm just going to hop in the shower,and catch a nap at the clinic"  
  
"Ok" Nick said,still knowing something wasn't right.  
  
Dana got in the bathroom and locked the door,so that Nick wouldn't come in,and turned on the shower,while in the shower,she started to tremble,she felt horrible for Lieing to Nick,she didn't want to worry him,and she didn't know how to tell him. She stayed in the bathroom getting ready,not wanting to face Nick,she went into to Amy's room and kissed her forehead and left,not even saying good-bye to Nick. She arrived at the Clinic at about 6:15,since it was so early,she was the only one there so she went into of her office to lay down but then ran out of there remembering what had happened last time she fell alseep in there,so she thought she would lay down in the waiting room and wake up before anyone got there,and that would have worked except Andy had to come to work early that morning.  
  
"Dana...Dana" Andy said,gently shaking Dana.  
  
"Get Away" Dana screamed,not knowing it was Andy.  
  
"Woah" Andy said,jumping back.  
  
"Oh My Andy,Im sorry I didn't know it was you"  
  
"Who Did you think it was?" Andy asked,still a little freaked out.  
  
"Oh I was having a nightmare I guess,what time is it?" Dana asked,feeling again bad for Lieing to her good friend.  
  
"7:30" Andy said,looking at Dana "Are You Alright?"  
  
"Yea,Well I better get into my office,busy day ahead of me" Dana said,as she was walking into her office she seen Lu comming in.  
  
"Hey Uh,Lu could I see you in my office for a minute"  
  
"Sure" Lu said,knowing what her partner wanted to talk about.  
  
"Hey,could you shut the door" "Uh Lu,I need you to do me a favor"  
  
"Sure,anything"  
  
"I need you to not tell anyone about what happened last night especially Nick" Dana said,looking at Lu.  
  
"Dana,you need to tell him,I know,You need to talk about it,or its going to eat you up inside,look what it did to me,untill I talked,Dana I was in jail and YOU had to come and bail me out" Lu said looking at her partner in disbelief "Dana,listen I know exactly what your going through and I know it's hard to talk about,but it will be better if you did,does anyone know?"  
  
"No,and thats how its going to stay" Dana said firmly  
  
"Dana,I'm sure they arrested Dr Jackson,people are going to find out."  
  
Dana stood there as Dr Jacksons words ran through her head...You tell anyone about this and u will be fired and never work anywhere as a doctor ever again "Oh my god Lu,Dr Jackson,I didn't even think about that,Hes going to fire me"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lu Asked  
  
"He told me if i ever told anyone he would fire me and I would never work anywhere as a doctor ever again"  
  
"Dana,you know he can't do that,you could Sue for wrongful dissmissal,but I'm sure Dr Jackson will be out,untill the court date Dana,I think you need to take some time off,get away from this clinic"  
  
"No,you wouldn't have anyones pity and neither will I,well better get to work,busy day ahead of us" Dana said opening her door "Ok Lana,whos next?"  
  
Lu looked back at her partner and walked out the door,bumping into Andy.  
  
"Hey Delgado,whats up with her?" She said looking back at Dana's office  
  
"Nothing" Lu said  
  
"Oh,Com'on Delgado,I know you better then that,I know when your Lieing,and you are now"  
  
"I Can't say Andy,I really can't" Lu said,giving Andy a sincere look.  
  
"Ok,I can take a hint" Andy said and walked away  
  
Lu bit her lip and did the same.  
  
It was a long day for Dana,It was hard for her to open up to her patients and it was hard to focus.  
  
"Hey There" Nick said,opening Dana's office door holding a take-out bag "I Went and grabbed some lunch,ya hungry?"  
  
"I don't feel like eating anything right now" Dana said,looking down at her desk.  
  
Nick placed the bag on her desk and sat down  
  
"Dana,sometimes up,are you going to tell me what it is?"  
  
Dana hesitated but decided it was better to hear it from her then someone else. "Uh Nick,I have something to tell you,and its not going to be easy to tell" Dana bit her lip "I Lied,well sort of,last night when I called and said There was a patient i need to be with,well that patient was me" Dana said looked at Nick who was extremely confused.  
  
"I don't really know how to tell you this Nick" She Took a deep breath "I..Was...Raped" she said looking at Nick for his reaction.  
  
Nick just looked at Dana,for a while,unable to say anything. "Who?" Nick asked,with anger in his eyes.  
  
"Dr Jackson" Dana Said,wishing she hadn't  
  
"I'll kill the bastard" Nick said,walking towards the door.  
  
"Nick,don't,you'll make things worse,please sit down,Nick I wanted to tell you last night,but I just didn't know how to tell you" Dana said,hoping Nick wouldn't be mad at her.  
  
Nick looked at his wife,he could see the fear and pain in her eyes. "It's ok Dana,I understand,I do,I don't really know how your feeling,but Dana,your my wife and I will be here for you" he said,hugging Dana,as she flinched,but then hugged back.  
  
She broke down into his arms "I..I don't know what to do anymore Nick,my life was going so well and then one night changed everything" Dana said,as she cried into Nick's arms. He didn't say anything,he didn't know what to say,instead he just held her,knowing she needed some kind of comfort. "Beep Beep Beep" "Thats Me"Nick Said,"Um..I Got..." "It's ok Nick,I'll be fine,go they need to" "Ok,page me if you need anything" he said,and ran out the door.  
  
Dana put her head down on the desk,just thinking,she had no clue how she was going to Face Dr.Jackson in court.....tomorrow.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What Do Ya Think?!?! Ne Ideas!?**


	4. Court Day

**Beep Beep Beep **

**"Mmmm" Dana moaned,as her arm tried to find the alarm.**

**Dana shot up,remembering what today day,she was going to have to testify against Dr Jackson,and she was scared,she remembered Lu's court date and that Kliner won,and she knew the same thing could happen to her,but she prayed that he would be put behind bars and pay for what he did to her. She prayed that the jury would see it her way,and then the case would be taken to trial.**

**Dana rolled over to see Nick not next to her,but then she remembered she made him sleep in the guest room because she was afraid to have him touch her. She wondered if her marriage could handle this. Dana hopped off the bed and raced into the shower. This is the one day where she couldn't be late.**

**"Dana" Nick said,knocking on the bathroom door. "Is everything ok?"**

**Dana looked at her self in the mirror,and she didn't see her self,she seen this horrible,ugly person who's pride and dignity and safety had been stolen from her,and she felt like it was her fault. She stood there for what had seemed like forever untill Nick knocked again on the door.**

**"Dana,are you in there...Dana?" Nick said,getting worried.**

**'Yea,I'll be right out" Dana said,finishing getting dressed and throwing her hair in a high ponytail and opening the door.**

**"Hey Nick,I dont want you comming to the court,It would be to werid,Im sorry" Dana said,looking at Nick and waiting for his reaction.**

**"I Understand" Nick said kissing Danas cheek "Good Luck"**

**"Thanks" Dana said,walking out the door. **

**Dana got in her car and just sat there frozen for about 10 minutes. She was to scared to see Dr Jackson's face again and she was even more scared she would loose and her case would just be dismissed, one of the million rape cases that never make it to trial and then Dr Jackson will just walk free and he can pretend like none of this ever happened. She finally started the car and drove slowly to the court house,where she was greeted by Lu when she got there.**

**"Hey Dana" Lu said,putting her hand on Dana's shoulder "You'll see everything will be fine,I have a good feeling." Lu said smiling,but she didn't have a good feeling,she knew how these things went and she knew that alot of them just get dismissed.**

**"I hope so" Dana sighed "Well lets get moving" Dana said,turning around she seen Dr Jackson's car pulling in.**

**"Com'on Lu,Lets Go" Lu turned around and then walked in the court house with Dana. Lu and Dana decided to take the stairs,thinking Dr Jackson would take the elevator,but they were wrong,as they got to the 2nd floor they heard the first first floor door open and they seen Bob. They opened the 2nd floor door then and took the elevator to the 5th floor. As they got out of the Elevator,Dana turned her head to see Dr Jackson comming up the stairs,and she could feel her heart beating faster. Dana froze right there in her steps.**

**"Dana,Are you ok" Lu said,turning around to look at her partner**

**Dana shook her head "Yea I'm fine" she said,but she wasn't fine,she would never be fine. But she took those few steps and entered the room.**

**"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god" the guard said.**

**"Yes" Dana said.**

**"So what exactly happened the Night of the alleged-rape?" the attorney asked.**

**"Well I was in my office and I was just finishing some paper work when I put my head down and I just closed my eyes for a moment,and I must have fell asleep because the next thing I remember is Dr Jackson waking me up and telling me the time"**

**"What time was it?"**

**"It was quarter to 10" Dana said,gulping.**

**"And what happened after that?"**

**"Well I said I was sorry because I knew he wanted to talk to me about something,and he said it was ok that he just wanted to talk to me about my Research?"**

**"And when did he say this?"**

**"Um that morning when I was getting to work,he asked me if I could stay late" Dana said,looking at the possible jury.**

**"What happened Next?"**

**"Well I got up and I walked over to the Door,but Dr Jackson some how got in front of me and asked me where I was going,and I told him I needed to get home,because Nick was probably wondering were I was and he said I think Nick can wait and he pulled me closer to him,and then he kissed me"**

**"Did you kiss him back?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Why?"**

**"Reflex I guess,but then I pulled away and told him don't"**

**"So he knew that you didn't want to kiss him?"**

**"Yes"**

**"What happened after you pulled away?"**

**"I said don't,and he said I know you want me and he kissed me again,but this time I pulled away but he tightened his grip on my arms and thats when I started to get worried,then he pulled me to the couch,and pinned me down as I was staying stop and please don't do this Bob!" Dana said,holding back the tears that were comming to her eyes.**

**"You said Stop?"**

**"Yes,Loud and clear,and as he was trying to unbuckle his pants,I managed to get up and make a run for the door,but he got there first and he said he was really mad now and he grabbed me and brought me to the couch and I tried to scream but no one heard me then he removed my skirt and he unbuckled his pants and the he penetrated me,vaginaly. Dana said,bitting her lip.**

**"What happened when he was done?"**

**"He told me to get dressed and that if I told anyone what would happen,that he would fire me and make sure I never worked anywhere as a doctor ever again"**

**"Thank you Dana,you may step down"**

**Dr Jackson then took the stand as Dana walked out of the room.**

**"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god"**

**"Yes" Dr Jackson said,sitting down.**

**"What happened on that night Dr Jackson?"**

**"What night?" Dr Jackson Asked.**

**"The night you raped Dr.Stowe"**

**"I didn't rape her" Dr Jackson said**

**"Well then,why dont you tell me what happened" **

**"Well I was walking through the RWHC,locking up and everything and I seen that Dana's light was on so I went in there because I wanted to talk to her about her breast cancer research,only when I went in I seen that she was sleeping so I woke her up and I told her what time it was. She said she was sorry because she knew I wanted to talk to her and I said it was no problem and then I walked to the door,and as I was walking to the door she came up behind me and turned me around and kissed me.**

**"Did you kiss her back?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because shes a attractive women and my friend,but then I pulled away and said I can't do this to Susan and then she stepped closer and said Bob,I know you want this,com'on It'll be fun and then she kissed me again,but this time I didn't pull away,instead I layed her down on her couch and continued to kiss her"**

**"Did she say no?"**

**"No,in fact she said oh Bob,I have waited for the moment for a long time and with that HER hands guided me to her skirt where I pulled it off and then SHE unbuckled my pants and then I had sex with her"**

**"And when it was done?"**

**"I kissed her and walked out and we didn't say a word to each other because we both knew we made a mistake,a huge mistake"**

**"Ok Dr Jackson,you may step down now,thank you for your time"**

**"No problem" Dr Jackson said,with a sly smile and walked out the door,as he was walking down the hall he bumped into Lu and gave her a look. **

**"Move bastard" she said and walked into the room.**

**"So you preformed the Sex Crime kit on Dr.Stowe,is that right Dr Delgado?"**

**"Yes,I examined her."**

**"And did you find any evidence that there had been sexual contact?"**

**"Yes,I found lots of DNA...Seman" Lu answered looking right at the jury.**

**"Was there any physical signs of a struggle?"**

**"No,I did not find any bruises or blood" Lu answered,as she knew that without signs of a struggle the jury would probably Dismiss the case before it ever went to trial.**

**"But,as running a partnership with Dr Stowe,you know that she wouldn't lie about something like this"**

**"No I believe that she was raped by Dr.Jackson on the night of question."**

**"Thank you Dr Delgado for your time,you may step down now"**

**"Thank You" Lu answered and walked out of the room where she seen Dana.**

**"How do you think it went Lu?"**

**"I don't know,we will have to wait and see,why don't we go over to my place and just stay there for a while"**

**"No I'm fine,I just want to go home and talk to Nick"**

**"Ok,well call me when you find something out"**

**"Sure I will,and Thanks Lu....for everything" Dana said,hugging Lu.**

**"No problem Dana" Lu said,hugging Dana back.**

**Dana got into her car and started to drive home,instead she took a ride up to green mountain lodge,where she could just be in peace for a while and it just gave her some time to think. It was about an hour ride,but she didn't mind,she enjoyed the peace there. Like there were no problems in her life. Dana walked up the hill and sat at the edge,kicking her shoes off and letting her feat dangle over the edge.**

**De De Da Da Da De Da Da Da De **

**Dana ran to her purse to answer her cell phone. "Hello?" **

**"Hey Dana,it's me,I'm so sorry they decided not to take the case to trial,they didn't belive you,but I do and we can go for an appeal" said her attorney.**

**Dana stood there frozen,dropping her cell phone and falling to her knees as tears came to her eyes.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. A Plan

**Dana stood there,tears falling down her face. She looked at the ground,her cell phone was shattered. She couldn't move it felt like the whole world had just stopped. She slowly walked back to her car,tears still streaming down her already very red and puffy face.**

**"How,How could this happen?" She thought to her self. "I did everything I was suppose to do." Dana started the car and drove slowly back to Philly,but instead of driving herself home she found her self driving to the RWHC. She took out her keys and opened the door slowly and looked around to make sure no one was there and she took off running to her office,locking the door behind her. Dana looked around her office and fell to the floor sobbing. Some how crying alone was a reasle to her.**

**"Damnit" she mumbled in between sobs. She took the plant on her desk and threw it against the wall,creating a huge mess. "Why the hell did I do that,im just going to have to clean it up"she thought,walking over to the mess. Suddenly an Idea popped into Danas head. "What if there was a way to get Dr Jackson to admit to raping me.",she thought as a slight grin came across her face. She picked up the phone and called Lu.**

**"Hey Lu,It's Dana,I need your help with something" She said,picking up the mess she created**

**"Sure anything Dana,where are you?" Lu asked,becoming concerned**

**"Im at the RWHC,just come here" She said,hanging up the phone.**

**Lu immediately got into her car,and feared the worse. "Dana,Dana are you Alright?" Lu asked,running into Dana's office. "Did he hurt you again?" Lu asked,becoming frantic.**

**'No,No calm down" Dana said,putting her hands on Lu's shoulders. "I Have an Idea it's about Dr Jackson,I think I know how I can catch him in his own game"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry So Short,the next chapter will be longer,I promise**


End file.
